Gir's Waffle Sister
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Tired of Gir's shenanigans, Zim builds a new robot servant, who Gir thinks is his new sister. But once Gir learns that he is being replaced, he runs from home. Can Zim and his new robot Jil save Gir from the clutches of the big headed Dib? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! My first Invader Zim story! XD I hope the readers like it! :3 It'll be a nice change from the usual cartoon I write about. Ok! Let's begin! (I'll give a cookie to people who review)**

"Whee!" Gir exclaimed as he ran around in circles. Zim was working on an important project at the time.

"Gir! Stop fooling around and help me! I need you to push the blue button on my keyboard so I can start the electro-charger and place this bomb in Dib's lunch tomorrow so he will finally be gone and I can continue my invasion of this FILTHY planet!" Zim shouted and waited. There was no answer from the small robot. "GIR! Are you listening to me?"

"Ooh! What's this do?" Gir examined the colorful buttons on the wall. He pushed all of them except for the blue one. Then Zim's machine went berserk and blew up in the alien's face. Zim snapped. He had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled. "I'm tired of this, Gir! You haven't helped me one bit with the takeover! All you do is make things WORSE! You leave me no choice Gir. I'm building a new robot to be my servant!" Zim grabbed some tools and materials and got to work. It took him all night to finish his creation. Luckily it was a Friday so he didn't have to worry about missing skool. Once he was finished, he fell asleep on the floor. His new servant picked him up and brought him to his bed. He woke up later to find it sitting by his bedside, waiting for orders.

"Good morning, master!" It said in the voice of a young girl. "I made you breakfast in bed! It's a traditional Irken dish of Space squid in roasted goose monkey sauce!" The robot then placed a tray of the said dish in front of Zim. The alien grinned and ate his breakfast.

"Excellent work! Now, let me introduce you to someone." Zim said.

"Wait! What is my name, master?" The young robot asked him. Zim examined her. She looked a bit like Gir, only her eyes were pink instead of blue. She also had a pink skull painted on her forehead.

"Hm… we will call you…" Zim thought for a moment. "Jil! Your name is Jil!" (Pronounced Jill, but I had to use 3 letters) Jil jumped up and down. She liked her new name. Then Zim took Jil to meet Gir.

"Gir, I want you to meet Jil!" Zim looked at Gir, who was watching the Scary Monkey Show. Gir looked up and jumped off the couch.

"You brought me a friend!" Gir exclaimed. The small robot got up and hugged Jil.

"Jil, this is Gir. He is my old servant." Zim said.

"Gir, huh?" Jil hugged Gir back. "Is he supposed to be my brother?"

"What? NO!" Zim said, but it was too late. The two robots built a bond.

"I love you, Waffle sister!" Gir said. Jil looked at Zim.

"So, what do we do first, master?" She asked.

"First we have to build you a disguise!" Zim gave her a yellow cat costume. "Whenever we leave the house, you must wear this." Jil examined the costume and frowned.

"But, I don't like yellow!" She said.

"SILENCE!" Zim shouted. "Today we will work on a bomb that will be placed in the Dib human's lunch! Jil, be ready to help me in an hour!"

"YES SIR!" Jil saluted. Then she went to play with Gir for a bit. Zim rubbed his hands together and chuckled to himself.

"Yes, excellent!" He said. Then he went to prepare his lab for the project.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here! Again, I'm offering cookies to people who review! ;D Enjoy!**

Zim walked out of his lab and into the living room. Jil and Gir were in their disguises…but, Jil changed hers.

"Jil! What happened to your cat costume?" Zim scanned the robot who was wearing a blue costume. This creature disguise had long ears with black tips, pink cheeks, and a zigzagged tail (Like Pikachu) and the arms and legs were black. There was also a pink skull patch on the forehead part.

"I didn't like the whole yellow cat thingy, so I changed my costume a bit!" Jil said. "Do you like it?"

Zim smacked his forehead.

"But you're supposed to blend in by looking like the Earth animals!" He said. Jil just stared back.

"And a green dog blends in PERFECTLY." She said.

"Yes, it does." The alien replied. "Anyway, come on! We have work to do!" Jil and Gir got up and followed Zim into his lab.

Once they got inside, Jil followed his leader's commands while Gir played in the corner with a toy wind up monkey that played the cymbals.

"Now, Jil, PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!" Zim commanded. Jil pushed the blue button and watched as a tiny bomb popped out of a small tube and onto the table in front of Zim.

"Excellent." Zim said. "With this device, we will be able to destroy Dib and his giant head! Then he will no longer get in the way of my plans to rule the Earth! THEN THERE WILL BE VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

"Yes!" Jil clapped her hands. "Victory for Zim!"

"Burritos!" Gir jumped up and down.

"What's a burrito?" Jil asked.

"It's heaven in a flour tortilla!" Gir said.

"Ooh!" Jil wanted to try a burrito now.

"JIL!" Zim shouted. "There's no time for food right now! We have to make sure your guidance chip is working properly!" Jil stood with her arms at her sides, ready for directions.

"Jil, which way is the skool?" Zim asked. Jil used her search mode and pointed in a certain direction that leads to the skool from the house. "Good, Jil. Now, where is planet Glorch?" Jil pointed at the sky. "Excellent, now where is our home planet Earth?" Jil tilted her hand and pointed out that the planet they were on was home.

"Good job, Jil. Maybe we should take a walk and test it out. GIR! Stay here while we test out Jil's guidance system!" The alien and the female robot left the house and went out far into the city.

"Oh…okay." Gir said. He went back over to his monkey, feeling a little sad that he couldn't come along.

Ten minutes later, Zim and Jil returned from their walk,

"I can't believe it!" Zim said. "We ended up in a wasteland of frozen ice probably miles from here, and you still found our way home!"

"Well, I made sure I had my fuel tank full so I could use my jet pack!" Jil replied.

"Excellent work Jil. Take a break!" Zim patted his new robot servant on the head.

"Okay!" Jil skipped over to Gir.

_Zim never pats ME on the head._ Gir thought to himself.

"Hi, Gir!" Jil said. "So, do you want to make some waffles? Or, I KNOW! Let's go get some burritos!"

"Okay, Waffle Sister!" Gir said. Then the two zoomed out of the house and down to the nearest Mexican Restaurant. Zim just sat and imagined how sweet it would be when Dib blows up at school on Monday.

* * *

><p>"It's like light is shining out of my mouth!" Jil said as she ate her burrito.<p>

"I can feel the burrito goodness flow through my whole body." Gir ate his whole burrito in one bite.

"Well, now that we both had our burritos, what do we do?" Jil asked.

"We RIDE THE PIGGY!" Gir then pulled an inflatable rubber pig out of his head, inflated it in five seconds, and jumped right on top of it. His sister stood there confused because she had no idea where he would even get a giant rubber pig in the first place. Then she climbed up and the rubber pig propelled itself into the air. They ended up flying so high they could touch the clouds.

"Wow, Gir! This is great! But, won't the humans discover us up here?" Jil asked.

"What makes you say that?" Gir asked while a plane flew by and all the people in the plane looked out their windows to watch the robots in costume riding on a giant flying rubber pig. Jil was too busy looking at Gir to notice though.

"I love you waffle sister!" Gir said. Jil just giggled. Then they rode back to the house.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, Zim was waiting for them.<p>

"Where did you go? We have work to do!" He said. Jil and Gir followed their master down into the depths of the lair.

"Okay, Jil." Zim said. "We're going to start upgrading our weapon systems! Grab a couple of those plasma cannons over there and get to work!"

"Yes, master!" Jil said. She ran over and got to work.

"What about me, sir?" Gir asked. Zim turned around and stared at the dog for a couple seconds.

"Oh, well…um…" He thought for a moment. "Just…go watch TV over in the living room or something…" Then the alien turned around and started upgrading another weapon. Gir's dog ears drooped and he went upstairs to watch TV as he was ordered.

_But, I'm his special servant. Why wouldn't he need my help? _Gir felt very hurt inside. He sat on the couch and turned on mysterious mysteries. It was a special about the sighting of two funny looking animals riding a pig in the sky today. The small robot sighed and started flipping channels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally, it was Monday, so Zim put his little bomb into his backpack and left the house to go to Skool. He sat in the classroom and stared at the clock, eagerly awaiting the moment when the big hand and the little hand would point at the number twelve. Then it happened! The lunch bell rang and all of the children ran out of the classroom and toward the cafeteria.

Zim slowly scanned the lunch room. Once he spotted Dib's seat, he moved in. First he needed a distraction.

"LOOK! OVER THERE! A…platypus monster…THING!" The green alien boy shouted.

"What? Where?" Dib started looking all around the lunch room. Then Zim ran by the lunch table and tossed the tiny bomb onto his enemy's lunch tray. It was only a matter of time until Dib would unknowingly crush and activate it with his jaw. Zim chuckled and sat by himself at a small table. A wide ear to ear grin spread across the extra-terrestrial's face. The only problem was that he had no ears. But just before Dib could take that one fatal bite…

"Master?" Jil burst through the brick wall, gathering everyone's attention. She and Gir walked into the cafeteria. The female robot looked around until she saw Zim. "Oh! There you are!" She skipped across the room with Gir…who wasn't exactly following her because he was shouting "Whee" while running fast enough to go up the wall and dash across the ceiling.

"I thought you might get hungry here at skool, and since the only thing to eat is this FILTHY EARTH food…" The robot in the blue disguise said that last part the same way that Zim said it when he was telling her all about the filthy Earth things that weekend. "I packed you a lunch!" A small lunch box was placed in front of the alien.

"SEE?" Dib shouted. "He's built another robot animal minion! Animals can't talk! They also can't run on the ceiling! Or make lunches or punch down walls! And she described our food as filthy earth food! Proof! Proof that Zim is an alien!"

All of the kids were too busy oohing and aahing about Jil.

"Wow, Zim! Where did you get such a cool pet?" One girl asked.

"What kind of animal is it?" A young boy said.

"I want one!"

"Awesome, Zim!"

"Yes…yes…" Zim said. "She is my pet…SMEEKACHOO!" Jil's ears twitched at the funny name Zim made up. "They are native in…CHINA!"

All of the kids whispered back and forth about going to China to get a smeekachoo of their own.

"There's no such thing as a smeekachoo! He made it up! He's an alien!" Dib argued, but all of the other kids just pointed and laughed and then they sat down at their tables and continued eating. Dib walked over to Zim and his robot servants.

"So…you built a new robot servant, but it doesn't matter! Because I will prove that you're an alien, Zim!" Dib said.

"You lie!" Zim shouted. "You'll never stop me from TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

"We'll see about that!" Dib said. Then he looked at Jil, who was staring at him. "What?"

"Your head!" Jil started squishing Dib's cheeks together and moving her hands all around his face. "It's so…BIG!"

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" Dib smacked her hands away.

"How come the big headed boy hasn't 'sploded yet, master?" Gir asked.

"What?" Dib asked. Then he figured it out. "You put something in my lunch! A bomb or something, didn't you?" Then the boy threw his tray out.

"NO!" Zim shouted.

"It was ketchup and rice day anyway." Dib said before he returned to his seat next to Gaz, who was playing a video game.

"Gir…" Zim growled. "You gave the plan away!"

"Aw, c'mon master!" Jil said. "He was just curious. He didn't mean it! It was an accident."

"Still, my plan is ruined!" The alien opened the lunchbox to a traditional Irken meal that Jil prepared.

"Well, we're heading home, master!" Jil said. Then she called Gir, who was breakdancing, and they left by going through the hole that they made in the wall. Zim grumbled to himself as he ate his bomb-free lunch.

"Zim wasn't very happy to see us at Skool, was he?" Jil said as she sat on the couch, drinking a poop cola.

"Look what I found? He smells real bad!" Gir pulled a small furry animal out of his head and pushed it into Jil's face. The female robot pushed it away and turned on the TV. There was a report on the news about a trash compactor blowing up.

"I just didn't want him to get hungry. He IS our master, and I want him to be pleased with us. You did a great job helping with those sandwiches, by the way." Jil smiled at Gir. "And you even remembered to wash your hands first!"

"I made the soap myself!" Gir said. Jil just cocked her head to the side and took another sip of her soda.

"Still, he's probably really mad at us. We should work extra hard when he comes home to make up for it! Right, Gir?"

"YEAH!" Gir's robot eyes turned a red color for a few seconds, but then they turned back to their blue color and he started playing with a rubber piggy toy. Jil just smiled. Even though she was much younger than him, she felt like she was the big sister. Even though Gir seemed to act very strange, he was still her lovable waffle brother, even though she thought that phrase was a little odd. She wouldn't say it aloud.

"Jil!" Zim shouted when he walked in the door. He pulled off his contacts and wig, revealing his normal alien form. "We have work to do. I've thought of…A NEW PLAN!"

"Yay!" Jil cheered and jumped up and down.

"Come, Jil. Let's go to the lab." The alien left the room, but before he could enter the lab…

"What about me?" Gir asked. His blue robot eyes stared longingly at his master, wishing that he could get some attention for once.

"Um…we don't need your help right now, thank you Gir. Why don't you play with your rubber piggy?" Zim said. Gir's antennae drooped sadly.

"But, I want to help! Please master, I-I just…" Gir sniffled. Jil turned to Zim.

"Please, Master. I know you're still upset about earlier, but we want to make it up to you! Let him help, please!" The robot girl begged.

"Fine." Zim said. "Come on, Gir. Let's go to the lab."

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Gir said. Then he ran ahead of them and got in the lab.

Letting him join was a big mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I really wanted to get to the next chapter but I had a bit of trouble with this one. It's not one of the best but at least I was able to update! Please review!**

Chapter 4

Jil was humming and whistling as Zim gave her commands. The robot ran back and forth without her disguise on, so instead of a squeaking noise with each step, she made a clanking noise.

"JIL! Stop those ridiculous noises you're making!" Zim yelled.

"But I can't help the fact that my feet are made of metal, master!" She said in a sweet innocent voice.

"I mean that humming noise!"

"OH!" Jil giggled. "You should've been more specific!" The Irken just rolled his eyes.

"Did you bring me the supplies?" Zim asked.

"Yep!" The tiny pink eyed servant handed Zim all of the things she was sent for.

"Excellent work, Jil." Zim said. "Gir! Are you keeping the brain parasite under control?"

"WHEE HOO HOO! I'm doing it! I'M DOING IT!" Gir was randomly pushing buttons on a machine connected to a large tank. Inside was a large brown creature with a lot of eyes and a very large mouth.

"Good work!" Zim exclaimed.

"So what is your plan this time?" Jil asked.

"My plan is to put this small bomb into the Dib-thing's lunch!" Zim held up a tiny bomb about the size of a pea similar to the one built earlier. Jil's antennae tilted off to the side.

"But…that was your last plan master Zim." She said.

"SILENCE! Tell me Jil, if I tried to blow you up once, do you think I would try again the same way?"

"Um…no."

"So Dib wouldn't expect me to try the same thing, only the explosion should be BIGGER! That's why I'm also trying my failed parasite plan, because this time I have learned my previous mistakes, fixed them, and now nobody will expect it to happen since it's been tried before! Once Dib is destroyed, he can't stop me from releasing the brain parasite upon ALL HUMAN KIND!" Zim stood proudly.

"OH! That's amazing master Zim!" Jil's eyes sparkled and she smiled in awe. "That's right! Nobody would think it would happen again! But, how did your parasite plan fail last time?"

"That is something I REALLY do not want to think about right now!" Zim cringed. "The brain sucking! The horror! THE HORROR!" The alien's eye twitched. Jil just sat there in silence waiting for further instructions.

"Okay then." Zim's antennae perked up. "I think we should call the tallest and inform them of how they may want to make some changes to their SIR units. Maybe model them after your advanced technology built by ZIM!"

"Ooh! I can't wait to meet the tallest!" Jil jumped up and down. Zim sent a call to the massive.

* * *

><p>"We have a call from Invader Zim, my tallest." One of the Irken sitting in front of a computer said to the two leaders.<p>

"Ugh…" The red tallest groaned. "Fine. Let's get this over with." The call went through and Zim along with Jil and Gir appeared on the screen.

"Greetings my tallest!" Zim said. "My mission, as you're probably wondering, is going very well!"

"That's great Zim!" The red tallest faked a smile. "Well, now that we know that I guess you better get going! Bye!"

"WAIT! I have something important to show you!" Zim watched as the two tallest leaders moaned. "Meet my new robot servant Jil! I made her myself. She is very hardworking and obedient and a better model of the GIR unit that you made just for me. Maybe you would like to upgrade the SIR units and match her technology…"

"Good job." The purple tallest said. "We'd love to hear more but we're uh…busy."

"Yeah." The red tallest added. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your mission? And besides, the _upgrades _that you've given your JIL unit make it special."

"You're right!" Zim said. "It DOES make it special. And I should be getting back to my mission."

An alarm in Zim's base started going off.

"What's that noise?" The purple tallest asked.

"Oh, that's the alarm for the brain parasite tank. But Gir is over there and he has it all under control." Zim said.

"I SURE DO!" Gir exclaimed. That's when Zim noticed the small robot standing next to him.

"Wait! GIR! Why are you standing here? If you're here, then who's keeping the parasite stable?" Zim shouted.

"I don't think anyone is Zim!" Jil exclaimed. Then there was a large crash in the back of the lab and a roar.

"IWILLCALLYOULATERMYTALLESTBYE!" Zim ended the call. The two tallest just sat there and stared at the static on the screen.

"I wonder if the robot he made can make snacks." The purple tallest said. The red one just sighed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a pretty sight, but basically what happened was the brain parasite attacked Zim's head again and Jil had trouble pulling it off. Then the parasite set off the tiny bomb, which exploded and blew up almost the entire base. Most of the machines were still there, however, and the base started repairing itself. Zim huddled up in the corner, still getting over having his brain nearly sucked out a second time. Jil sat unconscious in the middle and Gir was saying "YEHAW!" while playing with a rubber piggy, ignoring any damage he had received from the explosion. Zim shook his head and slowly walked over to Gir. The tiny robot looked up at the Irken with a large smile on his face.<p>

"That was fun! When is my waffle sister going to wake up?" Gir said.

"Gir…" Zim began to boil. His fists clenched and then he pointed at the exit. "GET OUT!"

"But…"

"NOW! OUT OF THE BASE! OUT! OUT! OOOOOOOUUUUUUT!"

Gir hung his head and shrank down as small as possible as he left the base and went upstairs. The tiny robot sat on the slightly burned couch and didn't bother to turn on the TV even though it miraculously survived the explosion.

_Why is master so mad at me? _He thought to himself. _I've been his servant for so long and he's never yelled at me or anything like this. But ever since he built me my waffle sister he's started yelling at me and giving Jil more attention. It's almost like Jil is replacing me…wait a minute. Zim hasn't been telling me to come to the lab but watch TV instead, Jil makes him food and he doesn't mind eating it where he won't eat my waffles, he tells Jil all of his commands, and he praises her for everything and…and…he didn't build Jil to be my waffle sister! He built Jil to REPLACE ME! _Tears began to form and slide down Gir's face. He got off of the couch and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note on it. Then he grabbed a small handkerchief and filled it with tacos and burritos and tied it to the end of a stick like a bag. After getting in his green doggy costume, he held it over his shoulder and walked out of the door.

"If Zim is replacing me," He sniffed and choked on a sob. "Then I'll leave. He doesn't want me around the base, so why should I stay anyways?" The green doggy walked down the sidewalk. He turned around and said goodbye to his home one last time and kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gir sniffled quietly as he walked along the sidewalk. He had no place to go. He wasn't wanted at home, and he couldn't think of anyplace else except for the Krazy Taco. Maybe he would find answers there, but he wasn't really hungry. Even though he was robotic, tears flowed down his green doggy costume. After walking for a few hours, he got really tired and lost. He began to cry even harder. Unable to recognize anything surrounding him, he sat down in an alley way and covered his eyes. Then he grabbed one of the burritos he packed and used it to blow his nose.

_What do I do now? Where am I supposed to go? I can't go back home. Master would just…wait, he isn't my master anymore. Zim would just yell at me. And Jil is my replacement, so she would probably send me away too. _Gir suddenly saw a shadowy figure walk by. He tried to ask for help, but he choked on a sob and remained silent. The figure still noticed him though.

"Hey! What are you doing here in this alley?" It asked.

"M-My master doesn't want me anymore…so…I r-ran away!" The green dog replied.

"Say…would you like to stay with me?"

"You mean it?" Gir stood up and stopped crying.

"Of course! You can be MY assistant. I have plenty of tacos, burritos, waffles, and stuff at my house."

"YIPEE!" The robot jumped up and down and began to cheer. Then the large headed figure began to laugh evilly, and even though Gir didn't know what he was laughing about, the robot joined in anyway. Then they headed toward the house of the Membranes.

* * *

><p>"Master!" Jil poked Zim's head. "Master, hey! Hey master!"<p>

"What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to repair the base?" Zim shouted. The antennae on Jil's head drooped.

"I was wondering where Gir was. He isn't down here and he isn't upstairs. I can't find him!"

Zim didn't answer. He kept typing at a computer that survived the explosion from earlier.

"Please help me look for him, master!" Jil begged.

"FINE!" Zim yelled. "But only because I need you to leave me alone afterwards!" The Irken followed the pink eyed robot up to the house. The blue eyed robot was nowhere to be found. Zim checked to refrigerator while Jil looked under the couch.

"What's this?" Zim found a note on the table and examined it. The handwriting was so messy that he couldn't understand it at all. Jil walked over and the alien handed her the note.

"OH!" She exclaimed. "It's from Gir!"

"_Dear master,"_

"_I understand know that I am no longer needed here at the base, so by the time you read this, I'll have run far far away to Alaska or planet Glorch or some magical place with talking squirrels. I hope you succeed in taking over the Earth with my replacement. Do not worry about me."_

"_Love, Gir."_

"Oh no!" Jil exclaimed. "Gir thinks I'm replacing him! Silly brother. We have to find him and…" The pink eyed robot went wide eyed as Zim shot her a look that said "You're kidding, right?" She felt like she was going to cry. "Master Zim…was I really built to…"

"Yes. You're Gir's replacement." The Irken said. "Gir was not focused enough to be a proper Irken assistant, so I built you to replace him. Now, let's go back to fixing the base."

"B-But…we have to go find Gir! What if he gets in trouble or captured or something?" Jil shouted. "We have to go save Gir!"

"Why should I care about that stupid machine?" Zim asked.

"Because…he's my brother!"

"No, he's not your brother! He's just a robot. Now come on Jil."

"But, what if he gives away the information about us?"

"I don't think he would have the capability to give away our secrets."

"But he's been your assistant for so long! Don't you miss him?"

"Well…no…"

"You have to miss him a little bit…"

"LIES!" Zim pointed at the robot. Then he continued walking toward the entrance to the base. Jil began crying similar to when Gir would freak out about Zim not wanting to eat his waffles or something. "JIL! I command you to stop crying and come help me repair the base NOW!"

Jil began crying even harder.

"B-But we have to go s-save G-Gir!" She bawled.

"NO! Now come to the base with me! And that's an order!" The Irken yelled.

The pink eyed robot continued to cry until it sounded more like screeching instead of sobbing.

_Whatever. _Zim thought. _She's a lot like Gir. She'll get over it and fall asleep or something in a few minutes._

* * *

><p>About an hour later…Zim's eye twitched as the female robot began thrashing about and screaming on the floor. People in the neighborhood covered their ears and searched for what they believed was a young child having a temper tantrum.<p>

"ENOUGH!" Zim yelled. Jil calmed down for a moment. "FINE! We'll go save Gir! Just stop your insolent screaming already!"

"HOORAY!" Jil jumped and changed into her blue disguise. "Hurry and put your disguise on, master!"

Zim grumbled as he placed on his contacts and wig. Then he attached a collar and leash to Jil.

"Okay! Let's go!" Jil said. Then she used her rockets to zoom out of the house. Zim screamed as he flew through the air hanging onto Jil's leash. The two began the search for their green doggy companion.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Well, this chapter was kind of short, but I updated my other chapter stories and felt this one had to be updated too. REVIEW please! ^U^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"GAZ! Gaz, you won't believe it!" Dib ran into his house with a wide grin on his face. "Guess what I found in an alleyway! I found Zim's robot servant! Apparently Zim abandoned him! And now HE'S ALL MINE! I can scan his memory for information about Zim and prove he's an alien!"

"DIB! SHUT UP! I'm at the boss battle!" Gaz was deeply concentrating on the game slave 2 in her hands.

"Ooh! What's that? What's that thing? What does that do? What's that stuff for? Who's that?" Gir began spewing out questions that probably wouldn't be answered. Then he walked in front of Gaz and stared at her.

"Dib, your THING is staring at me! Make it go away!" Gaz didn't bother looking up from her video game.

"Are you my new waffle sister?" Gir exclaimed.

"Leave me alone! If I lose this battle, you will PAY!" Gaz went wide eyed but still played her game. Gir remained unaffected by the threat and began running around the house screaming "Whee!" at the top of his lungs.

"Come on, little robot!" Dib said. "We have important work to do!"

"Okeydokey!" Gir followed Dib upstairs.

"It's gonna be great! We can make waffles! And eat waffles! And smell waffles! And taste waffles! And sit on waffles! And stare at waffles ON THE CEILING!"

"That's great." Dib said as he pulled out some wires from his computer. Gir kept rambling on about what they could do together with waffles. "Now, come over here so I can place these computer attachments to your data chip."

"GIR WANTS WAFFLES! We can eat potato chips later!" The robot dog walked over to Dib. Then the young boy took off Gir's disguise and placed the wire inside the robot's head.

"Okay Zim!" The boy said. "Time to discover all your secrets!" He stared at his computer screen and typed away at the keyboard. There it was! A window popped up with a button that said _open files_. Dib was one click away. He dragged the mouse to the button and clicked.

* * *

><p>"Gir!" Jil called while still moving very quickly. "Where are you?"<p>

"AH! JIL!" Zim was being dragged by the leash and was bumping into telephone poles and fire hydrants and such. "JIL! OW! Please! Slow down! OOF! Oh-ho-ho my squeedily spooch!"

"WAIT!" Jil stopped. The Irken just lay on the ground in a fetal position trying to stop the pain he was feeling in his squeedily spooch at the moment. The female robot used her guidance system and scanned the neighborhood for Gir.

"OH NO!" Jil exclaimed. "ZIM! Zim get up! Gir has been kidnapped by the Dib-thing!"

"WHAT?" Zim got up. "So…Dib got ahold of him…in someone else's house I'd be fine, but THE DIB! He might be able to use his Earth technology."

"WHAT DO WE DO?" the robot asked.

"Quickly! To THE DIB'S house! We have to stop him!" The alien said.

"RIGHT AWAY SIR!" Jil zoomed off again, leaving Zim getting dragged behind her screaming and getting injured by the various obstacles once more.

* * *

><p>"What the?" Dib said. The file he opened had a cartoon cow dancing around. Gir began dancing with it singing off key.<p>

"DOO DEE DOO DEE DOO DEE DOOOOOO!" The little robot exclaimed.

"B-But…where's all of the information about Zim and the aliens and stuff?" Dib asked.

"Oh, I left it at my old base!" Gir said.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"To make room for the cupcake!" Gir pulled a cupcake out of his head and ate it in two bites.

"What? So I brought you to my house for nothing? No wonder Zim got rid of you! That's so stupid!" Dib yelled. Then he turned to the robot to see it was in tears again.

"Oh gee, I'm really sorry about that. I was a bit frustrated, that's all." Dib pat the little robot on the head. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"I miss you cupcake." Gir sniffled and held up the cupcake wrapper.

"Come on. Let's get you another cupcake and I'll try to see if there's any other way to get the data about Zim." Dib opened his room door and saw Gaz standing there.

"You two are making so much NOISE!" Her head turned around 360 degrees. "I can't concentrate on my game if you both are making TOO MUCH NOISE!"

"I'm sorry Gaz! We were just…"

"You were just being NOISY!" The boy's younger sister yelled. "You both better be quiet…or else…" Then the young girl walked over to her room.

"O-Okay Gaz…" Dib said. "Gir, right? How about we get you a cupcake later and just keep looking for that data."

"I DON'T WANNA! OKAY!" Gir exclaimed. The boy shushed the robot.

"And be quiet! You don't know just how scary my sister really is!" Dib said. Then he moved around the wires in Gir's head and went back to his computer.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Jil stopped short in front of the door. And the laws of physics caused Zim to slam face first into the front door of Dib's house. "Master, are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine! Yes, I'm fine indeed!" Zim said as he regained his balance. Then he fixed his wig and turned to the door. "Now, LET'S STOP THE DIB!" The Irken rang the doorbell. When there was no answer right away he pressed the button again. He pressed it again. And again and again and again.

"Let me try, master! Let me try!" Jil jumped up and down. Zim stepped aside and Jil walked up to the doorbell. She started pressing the doorbell so quickly that after five seconds it lit on fire!

"Oops." Jil said. Then the door opened. Gaz was standing there in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She asked. Then she turned to the doorbell. "And why did you light our doorbell on fire?"

"We are here to see Dib and retrieve our robot that is ours and rightfully belongs to us." Jil said. "And we pushed the dinging button too many times."

"LIES!" Zim exclaimed. "We are here to see Dib, yes. But, we know nothing about a robot or your noisy bell for the door." Gaz just stood there silently for a moment. Zim coughed and Jil twitched her tail.

"Fine." Gaz clenched her fist and stepped aside. "But be quiet! I'm trying to beat the boss in my video game!"

"Okay!" Jil ran inside and ran up the stairs. Zim followed behind her.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I finally found it!" Dib said. Then he clicked a button and found multiple files written in an Irken code. His computer began decoding the files and Dib turned to Gir, who had put his doggy costume back on and was playing with a rubber piggy. "Now Zim! To discover all of your secrets!"<p>

"NEVER!" Zim thrust the door open and he and Jil ran into the room.

"It's too late Zim! I have all of your information saved to my computer! It's already decoding the files as we speak!" Dib replied.

"GIR!" Jil ran over to the little robot. "Oh Gir! We were so worried about you! Gir?"

The green robot dog back away slowly.

"Gir! It's me, Jil! Your sister, remember?"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER! YOU'RE JUST MY REPLACEMENT!" Gir yelled. Then Zim stepped forward.

"GIR! As your master I command you to come home with us immediately!" Zim exclaimed.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MASTER! YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE!" Gir replied and stepped next to Dib. "HE'S MY MASTER NOW!"

"Well well well, Zim." The boy replied. "Looks like you've lost your pet! Gir is MY robot now! GIR! ATTACK!" The robot flew through the air and went to tackle Zim, but Jil jumped in front of Zim and stopped Gir's attack. The two robots began wrestling.

"JIL! Stop him and bring him back to us!" Zim yelled. "I'll just…stop this computer from decoding our files! MWAHAHAHAHA!" The Irken began typing at random at Dib's computer.

"NO!" Dib tackled the alien. "Gir! Stop Zim's robot and help me stop Zim!"

Gir and Jil continued to fight.

"Gir! Please stop! I'm your sister!" Jil exclaimed.

"NO! You're not my sister!" Gir tackled Jil again. "You're just there to replace me!"

"But Gir! Remember the burritos and when we followed Zim to school and stuff? Remember how we would play together and make waffles and things like that? We rode that giant piggy and we helped Zim build that bomb to put in the big headed Dib's lunch!" The female robot tried to reason with Gir. The green robot doggy suddenly thought of that one moment where he began calling Jil his waffle sister.

"W-waffle sister?" Gir asked.

"NO GIR! She isn't your sister!" Dib yelled. "She was built to replace you! Zim doesn't want you anymore! He's just trying to stop you from working with me!"

"LIES! HE LIES! OH THE LIES HE SAYS!" Zim cried out as Dib put the Irken in a headlock.

Gir looked at Jil. Then he turned to Dib. Then he looked at Jil again. Then Dib. He didn't know who to choose.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Who will Gir choose to be his master? Will he remain as Dib's servant now? Will he listen to Jil and Zim? Will Gaz be able to defeat the boss in her video game? Will anybody put out the fire on the door bell? Will anybody even care? Will I stop asking so many pointless questions? Find out in THE NEXT CHAPTER! Dun dun dun! REVIEW PLEASE! :D<strong>

**And I feel as if Gaz was out of character. TT^TT But it's my first Invader Zim fanfic and my first chapter where she actually says something.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gir kept thinking about each choice. He could stay with Zim and Jil, or he could join Dib. He didn't know what to choose! Zim and Jil were his family, but they betrayed him! Dib had been his enemy before, but he was willing to take him in.

"Please, Gir! Come back!" Jil said.

"NO GIR! Join me!" Dib replied.

"But we love you Gir!"

"No they don't! They abandoned you, remember?"

"That was a mistake, Gir! And we're sorry!"

Gir placed his hands on his head.

"I…um…uh…" He mumbled. "I…I…I choose…" He began to step toward Dib, who released Zim from a headlock and nodded with a wide grin.

"NO!" Zim cried out. "Gir! I am your master! You were specifically designed for me! Come back this instant!"

"No Gir, if you were so special to him then why would he want to replace you?" Dib replied.

Gir was just about to stand next to Dib, when Jil shouted out one last thing.

"GIR, NO!" She yelled. "We're so sorry! I didn't know I was replacing you! I just found out today also! And Zim wants you back too! And you're…you're…" She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "You're my WAFFLE BROTHER!"

Those words echoed through Gir's mind. He immediately turned around and hugged Jil.

"I love you waffle sister!" He said.

"And waffle sister loves you too!" Jil returned the hug.

"Looks like we won, Dib stink! Your inferior human race will never be able to take the Irken technology that belongs to ZIM!" The Irken said.

"NO!" Dib exclaimed.

"Now come on, Jil and Gir. We have some work to do!" Zim said. Suddenly a warning popped up on Dib's computer!

**"WARNING! ERROR CODE 40092837! SCAN INCOMPLETE! COMMENCING EXPLODING SELF DESTRUCT!"**

"What?" Dib exclaimed. "My computer's going to blow us all up? What kind of technology is this?"

"Uh oh." Jil's ears drooped along with Gir's.

"Whatever, if we escape in time then surely we'll be fine." Zim said.

"No, you won't! Apparently it's been programmed to destroy anything within the city limits!" Dib began typing at his computer but it wouldn't stop. "We'll never make it in time!"

"What? HOW?" Zim pushed Dib aside and started typing at the computer again.

**"RANGE INCREASED TO ENTIRE WORLD!"** The computer said in an electronic voice. **"COMMENCING COUNTDOWN! SIXTY…FIFTY-NINE…FIFTY-EIGHT…"**

"Great! Now look at what you did!" Dib yelled. Jil and Gir began to panic and Zim screamed.

"Wait!" Jil said. "Master! I have a special function where I can make explosions smaller!"

"The energy expansion muffler?" Zim replied. "But, doing that would end up destroying you too!"

"I know…but…we have to stop it at all costs!" Jil replied.

"Alright." Zim placed the connectors from Dib's computer into the female robot's head. "This should connect to your primary control base, allowing you to keep this from blowing us all up!"

"Okay." Jil said sadly.

"Are you okay, waffle sister?" Gir asked.

"I'm afraid not Gir. You see…I have to go away…"

"Go where? Alaska?"

"No, I mean…go away forever…"

"What?"

"In order to stop the explosion, Gir…I have to control the computer so that way I can make the explosion smaller and do less damage."

"So…you're gonna 'splode?" Gir asked.

"Yes, Gir. I'm sorry. But thank you for all of the good times. And also thank you Zim." The robots looked at their master.

"It was an honor to have you work with us for that short amount of time, Jil." The Irken said. "Say your goodbyes quickly Gir, we have to get out of this room before the countdown is over!" Then he ran out of the room and waited outside.

The two robots faced each other one last time and hugged, both had tears in their eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jil." Gir sniffled.

"I know Gir. But I have to do it. For the world. For Zim. And for you." Jil didn't want to let go of her brother, but slowly she released her grasp. "I'm sorry it has to end, Gir."

"I-I love you waffle sister…" Gir said.

"And I love you too, waffle brother." Jil answered with a smile, happy that she spent her last moments with him. "Now go…" She whispered.

Gir went outside the door and looked back. Jil motioned for him to keep going and the robot closed the door to the bedroom and exited the house.

"WAIT!" Dib exclaimed. "I'M STILL IN HERE! YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN!" He tried to open the door but it was stuck! "NO!"

**"5…4…3…2…"** The computer announced the ending of the countdown. **"…1!"**

Gir ran next to Zim in the front yard of the Membrane's house. And then the time was up and the computer exploded, destroying Dib's room along with the majority of the things inside it.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: This chapter was kind of short. TT^TT But at least I was able to update! Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once the smoke around the part of the membranes house cleared, pieces of rubble began falling down in flames on the yard. Zim and Gir stood back as the debris hit the ground. Then a large piece of metal fell down with a clank. Zim picked it up and examined it. It as the head of a robot with pink eyes. The Irken sighed and tears welled back up in Gir's eyes. The green doggy began crying once again. Zim handed the helmet to Gir and looked up at the bedroom from outside.

_There's no way the Dib stink survived that._ He thought.

"NO! I was so close!" Dib screamed. "The files! Zim's secrets! M-MY COMPUTER!"

_Never mind. Thought too soon. _Zim groaned.

* * *

><p>"I was so close!" Dib exclaimed. He was coated in scratches and bruises from the explosion. He looked at his room. It was completely trashed! He sighed. "It's going to take forever to clean this and to get a new computer!" Then there was a sudden knock on his room door which was still in one piece. He opened it and went wide eyed to see Gaz.<p>

"YOU!" She yelled. "I was this close to beating the game!" She pinched her fingers together. "THIS CLOSE! But I lost because you kept stomping around up here, and all your shaking made me press the wrong button! You're gonna pay Dib!"

"But Gaz!" Dib backed away in fear. "I-I can explain! Zim! His robots! The secrets! And my computer! It was…"

"SECURITY!" Gaz yelled. Then multiple robotic stuffed animals appeared in the door way and lunged at Dib.

"NOOOO!" He cried out as they added to the injuries he already obtained from the previous events. Gaz and her toys exited the room, leaving Dib lying on the floor in a beaten up heap. "I'll get you yet…Zim!" He groaned before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like Jil was unable to make it. I guess she wasn't meant to be my servant after all." Zim turned to Gir, who was sobbing and hugging the piece of metal that remained of his former sibling. The robot looked up at his former master with obvious pain and sorrow in his wet eyes. He seemed to be trying to ask Zim something but he hiccupped and remained quiet.<p>

"Gir, I realize now that you really are my servant. You were built by the tallest just for me and your advanced technology is supposed to help me take over the world." The Irken said. "And even though you have caused some problems in the past…I have to admit, I kind of missed having you with me. We've been through everything together here on earth. Like when we took that extremely long walk and ended up in that place where everyone spoke a foreign code. Or that time you made all those waffles that tasted like cleansing chalk. And there was that time you helped me with my Squeedily Spooch problems after eating those filthy human organs. I'm very sorry for trying to replace you Gir."

The tiny robot actually paid attention to everything Zim just said to him. Gir stretched his arms out asking for a hug. At first Zim hesitated, but then he allowed his robot servant to wrap its tiny arms around him.

"Alright Gir. Let's head home!" Zim said. "We have a planet to take over!" Gir perked up and followed Zim back to the base.

"When we get home, can we eat some cupcakes, Master?" Gir asked.

"Well…okay. But just this once to celebrate your return to the superior side of the battle between Irken and the filthy humans!"

"HOORAY!" Gir skipped the entire way home, but in the back of his mind, he always remembered Jil the robot who was also his waffle sister. Even though he would miss her, he was glad that Zim was his master again.

Things were finally back to normal for the two invaders…if things were even considered normal before.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Yes, this was the last chapter of the story. Gir and Zim will continue trying to take over the world. Sorry, but Jil did not survive the explosion and Dib's head will not get any smaller. In fact, his large head may increase in size. :P However, I will be writing more Invader Zim stories in the future. But until then, please REVIEW this story and I'll see ya'll later! ^U^ Thank you to everyone who reviewed over the past chapters. You all rock! Pikurosonai00 out.<strong>


End file.
